SHATTER ME
by momo370943
Summary: It is 1821 and Haven's father, King of the Central Vampire Clan, has just died. Now Haven, being the eldest, must marry. But when her mother tells her that her husband to be is her worst enemy; Derek, everything around her begins to shatter. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Weeping Willows

Chapter 1: Weeping Willows

Haven ran past the willow tree, out of breath.

"I'm going to get you!" A male voice yelled from somewhere behind her.

Haven let out a small laugh.

Ever since her father died it had been just her and her mother, but now that her brother William was back from business she felt as if they were a family again. Just then she heard the rustle of leaves come behind her. Haven lifted up her gray silk skirts and ran faster.

"Ahhhh!" William laughed as he sprinted closer to his sister.

Haven grinned as she looked behind her and saw an exhausted young man out of breath.

"Alright! I give in! You win again!" William panted as he collapsed onto the soft grass beneath him.

"For being immortal you really are quite slow and pathetic." Haven grinned.

"Vampire's are not always fast! I mean look at Mr. Gibens for Christ sake, that man can't walk a block without getting winded!" William let his head rest on the ground.

"I swear you are getting more dramatic each day, you are starting to remind me of mother." Haven pushed a piece of golden hair away from her eyes.

"Well it's comforting to know you get something from me." A voice startled the two.

A woman in a light blue gown emerged from the stone pathway behind the willow.

"Mother." William said as he stood up and brushed off his black pants.

"I see you two have been skipping your lessons this evening." She said as a stern look came to her face.

"Well we felt as if some fresh air was in order. You surely don't expect us to stay in that castle all day?" Haven smiled and walked up to her mother. She gave her a small kiss on the cheek getting a smile in return.

"Your majesty, your guests will be arriving shortly." A small servant said from the garden wall.

"Yes of course. Now you two may go and change. I'll expect you both at dinner in an hour; looking your best." The Queen said trying to hide her grin.

Haven and William bowed their heads as their mother left.

"Who do you suspect is coming to dinner?" William asked quietly.

"I have no idea, but I dearly hope it is not Mr. Black and his daughters…they could not keep their eyes off you the last time they stayed!" Haven said as her gown blew in the summer breeze.

"Well you can't blame them, I am quite dashing." William winked.

* * *

><p>Haven looked in the mirror. She was wearing a long sleeved pale red gown and her hair was in an elegant bun.<p>

"You look stunning Miss Dashwood." One of her maids said.

"Thank you." Haven sighed and put in her long diamond earrings.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Haven called.

Her brother slowly walked in the door.

"Why the long face brother?"

William was silent.

"William?" Haven stood up from her vanity and walked over to him.

"I was just told who is coming this evening." He said softly.

"Well who?" Haven smiled.

"The head family of the Northern Clan. They are here to discuss marriage." He forced his amber eyes to meet Haven's lavender ones.

"Marriage, but how can that be? You have not yet reached 150? Unless…." Haven sat down at her vanity and gasped.

"They are here for me aren't they? I am the eldest." She said both bewildered and enraged.

"Haven listen to me, you are the strongest, bravest, most beautiful woman I ever knew. Do you remember on your 19th birthday when you were turned; I hid behind your curtain and waited for you wake up?" William said as he grabbed his sister's hand.

Haven nodded slowly.

"I never left your side, nor will I now. You will get through this."

"I just don't understand! The Northern Clan has never mated with the Central Clan!" Haven started to breath heavy.

"Maybe we can fix this; there has to be a way." William put his hands on his sister's shoulders.

"We will fix this." He whispered to her. "I know we will."


	2. Chapter 2: Devil Child

Chapter 2: Devil Child

Haven slowly made her way down the granite staircase. On the bottom she could see seven figures. Her mother and brother were two of them.

"Darling you look ravishing." The Queen greeted her daughter with a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you mother." Haven said trying to avoid her mother's gaze.

"Well you are just as beautiful as I remember Haven. When did we see you last, about 132 years ago?" The elder man said.

"Yes I think it was after our summer ball." Haven said as she forced a smile.

"Oh time flies doesn't it Arthur." The Queen said.

"Well surely you remember Derek, but I do not think that you have met Mary and Elizabeth yet." Arthur's wife chirped.

"No I do not believe that I've had the pleasure."

"Well introduce yourselves girls." Their father pressed.

"Hello Miss Dashwood, I am Elizabeth. It is nice to meet you." Haven smiled as the young vampire bowed her head.

"And that must make you Mary." Haven said looking at the younger of the two.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Dashwood, and can I say…you are just so beautiful!" Mary grinned.

"Thank you, and please both of you call me Haven."

"Alright…Haven." Mary said as she tested the name.

"Do tell me, how has your stay been thus far?" Haven asked as she glanced at Derek.

"Wonderful! It is splendid to see the country again!" Mary said as she twirled her dark red hair around her finger.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"You must forgive my sister; she has not yet reached her maturing age yet."

Mary gave her a glare.

"Nonsense, I admire your enthusiasm." Haven winked.

"And how have you been Elizabeth?" The Queen asked the dark haired girl.

"Good. I just recently got back from visiting my uncle for my 121st birthday."

"Oh that's lovely." The Queen smiled.

Haven looked over at William and Derek. They seemed to be in a deep conversation. She slowly made her way over to them.

"Derek." Haven said as she bowed her head.

"It's been a long time, you've grown." He said before he kissed her hand.

"I wish I could say the same for you, but you haven't aged a day. How old are you now…158?" Haven said making small talk to avoid the awkwardness.

"153 actually." Derek replied bitterly.

"Well I see your temper hasn't changed either." Haven retorted.

"Old habits die hard." William said as the two glared at each other.

Haven looked away from Derek's face. He actually was very handsome; with his high cheek bones, muscular stature, wavy blond hair, and deep red eyes, it was said that he was quite the womanizer back in the Northern Clan.

"Dinner will be served shortly, William why don't you show everyone to the dining room. Haven I would like to talk to you for a moment." The Queen said.

William forced a smile on his face as he led the guests out of the ballroom.

As soon as they were out of sight the Queen gave Haven a very stern look.

"I know what you are going to say." Haven said not daring to look at her mother.

"Haven Annel Dashwood, you will treat Derek with respect." She said in a hushed tone.

"Why? Why, out of all vampires, must I marry him! He isn't even in our clan! Why are you suddenly breaking the mating chain now?" Haven whispered loudly.

"That is none of your concern at this moment Haven! You must do this for the sake of our people, you are the eldest and you have an obligation to them! It is what your father would have wanted! Now you go in there and treat that boy with kindness!" The Queen said harshly.

Haven lifted her head high and glared at her mother.

"I expect answers after dinner." She said as she walked into the dinning room.

Everyone had taken their seats and was in separate conversations. William and Elizabeth were talking about the weather, while Mary and her parents were discussing her childish behavior. Derek was the only quite one in the entire room, he was gazing out of the window in deep thought.

"Please do excuse my mother and I…we had some business to discuss." Haven said as she looked at William.

He seemed to know exactly what she meant and gave her a sad smile.

Haven sat down in between her brother and Derek, while her mother sat at the head of the table.

Just as she sat down a servant brought out a tray of silver chalices; in them was a red liquid. Haven took a small drink from it and set it back down. She then looked over at Derek; who looked like at any moment would explode. He must have noticed her looking at him, for he turned his stare to her. A sudden hint of rage flashed across his face.

"We all know why we are here, is it really nessesary to play this game?" Derek yelled.

Everyone at the table fell silent.

"Derek! Mind your manners!" His mother warned him.

"I will not be made a fool of! Do you know why we are here Haven? My ignorant parents have it in thier minds that you and I are going to marry? Ha!" Derek stood up and glared at Haven.

"Derek I think it would be best if you sat down." Haven said coldy as she tried to keep her temper under control.

"Me, marry you! What the bloody hell they were thinking I will never know! I will marry who I please, not some over dramatic, spoiled, charity case!" He screamed as he stomped out of the room slamming the doors behind him.

Everyone sat in awe, staring at Haven waiting for her to react.

Her face stayed emotionless as she stood up.

"Please excuse me." She said before she left the room.


	3. Chapter 3: An Accord

Chapter 3: An Accord

Haven walked outside to find Derek sitting in the garden with his head in his hands.

"Who is she?" Haven said as she stood in front of him.

"I beg your pardon?" Derek asked annoyed.

"The woman your in love with…who is she?" She asked again.

Derek slowly stood up and looked at Haven.

"I am in love with no one, nor will I ever be." He huffed.

"Well then you must be some insidious fool. Do you think I want this? To be married to an over confident pig?" Haven's voice got louder.

"Do you think that I want to spend all of eternity with you! I'd rather be stuck buried next to my father!" Haven was yelling now.

"Oh! I'm the pig! You and your family think that you control all of the Clans! You prance around on your high horses and leave the starving starve, the weak weep, and the poor deteriorate."

Haven's eyes widened.

"Where did you here that? Let me tell you something Derek, you should really get your information straight before you use it in an argument. And while you are off improving yourself maybe you should think about losing your ego. You see I am not this pitiful, lying, incompetent female that you think I am. I have struggled for many years, but you wouldn't know what that's like would you? No you get everything handed to you on a silver platter." Haven glared knives into his eyes.

"Bravo Princess, you have shown your true colors at last!" Derek glared back at her in return.

"Enough! Both of you!" A man's harsh voice interrupted the two.

Haven and Derek turned around to see Derek's father. He took a deep breath.

"Haven why don't you rejoin everyone inside, I would like to have a moment alone with my son." Arthur said.

Haven nodded and walked inside.

"What is wrong with you? Is this how I raised you?" Arthur asked his son with a deathly look.

"How am I supposed to react? You are making me marry the only woman in the world that I despise!" Derek argued.

"What makes you despise her so? You barely know the woman?"

"You know the stories as well as I father…you know what they have done." Derek said as his father walked closer to him.

"Ah yes the stories. You mustn't believe everything you hear my child. I have known this family for longer than you can fathom, I know that those stories, are just _stories_ indeed." Arthur said calming down.

"That still does not give you the right to make me marry her. I should have a say in who I spend eternity with!" Derek yelled.

"You will not raise your voice to me; remember who you are speaking to!" Arthur yelled.

Derek stood in silence as his father closed his eyes and ran his hand through his hair.

"You are my only son and all I want for you is happiness, but the second you were born into this family your happiness was traded for the welfare of our clan and our kind." Arthur said with the last strength he had.

Derek refused to look at his father and instead kept his gaze at the sky.

Arthur sighed and walked back into the castle.

* * *

><p>Haven rejoined everyone inside; they all had weary looks on their faces.<p>

"You must excuse my son Haven; he did not take the announcement as well as we had hoped." Derek's mother said.

Haven nodded her head showing that she acknowledged the apology as she sat back down.

William looked at his sister and breathed in deeply trying to calm his temper.

"William relax, all is well." Haven whispered.

Arthur came into the room and smiled.

"I believe we overstayed our visit. Girls." Arthur said as his wife and daughters stood up.

Arthur turned to the Queen.

"Thank you for the wonderful evening, we are sorry if we may have caused any…discretions."

"Do not worry yourself Arthur. I assume you will stay in contact to discuss the matters at hand." The Queen said a little too eager.

"Of course." He said calmly as if forgetting the previous events.

* * *

><p>Haven made her way to her room and found herself looking at the moon from her window.<p>

"Makes you at peace…doesn't it." The Queens's voice took Haven from her thoughts.

"For a while, but it must fade at some point." Haven sighed.

"I know that you are not keen on marrying Derek, and after tonight's events you are probably even more set against it…" The Queen began.

"Mother, I know you must have good reasoning, but you have to explain your actions. Why the Northern Clan?" Haven turned to look at her mother.

The Queen sat down on Haven's bed and motioned for her to join her.

"There are things that you don't know about this family….this Clan. Many years ago when your father and I were just married I was with child. When the child was born, it was ill and we feared the worst. Your father had heard rumors of a medicine man that could cure any sickness that belonged to the Northern Clan. We summoned him and begged for him to save the child, we offered riches to suffice the mans greatest desires; but he turned them all away. He told us the only thing he wanted in return of his services was the promise of the child's hand in marriage to his only son."

"Arthur." Haven said simply as if she knew it all along.

The Queen nodded.

"You were so ill, we had no other choice. We couldn't bear to lose you."

"Does Derek know?"

"No, and Arthur would like to keep it that way."

"Why did Arthur ask for this?" Haven stood up and walked back to the window.

The Queen suddenly appeared beside her daughter; her red eyes gleaming in the moonlight.

"He wanted the best for his people; he knew that our Clan had that to offer. You must understand Haven; the Northern Clan is facing a hard time. Uniting the Kingdoms will bring great benefits to everyone."


	4. Chapter 4: Ink and Quills

Chapter 4: Ink and Quills

Haven walked into her father's study, a place she tended to go to when she was upset. Haven knew that she had to marry Derek and that there was no way out of it. She sighed and sat down at her father's desk. Suddenly she caught sight of an odd looking letter. It was addressed to her brother. As Haven was about the break the wax stamp on the folded paper there was a knock on the door. Haven quickly hid the letter in her bodice and stood up. Her brother slowly walked into the room.

"What on earth are you doing in here?" He asked as he studied the piles of books scattered throughout the floor.

"Clearing my mind is all." She walked over to her brother.

"Well then…mother wishes to speak to you in your room. She said it was an urgent matter, and by the looks of her she meant it." William gave his sister a serious look.

"Then I best be leaving." Haven walked past her brother, but was stopped when he grabbed her arm.

"Haven I think that you should find a new place to clear your mind…it's dangerous in here."

Haven was taken back, never had her younger brother been so bold.

"Dangerous? How so? Unless vampires have a weakness to leather bound books and ink, I think it is perfectly safe." She pulled her arm out of his grasp and walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>Haven opened her bedroom door and to her surprise found her mother and two maids packing her things.<p>

"What's happening?" Haven asked as she hesitantly made her way into the room.

"You have been invited to stay with the Northern Clan. You will be leaving this afternoon." The Queen said as she instructed the maids on which gowns to pack.

"What? Do you really think that this is a wise idea…seeing the way dinner went?" Haven was floored.

Her mother smiled gently as she took her daughters hands in her own.

"You are a beautiful, intelligent, _hard headed_ young woman. Anyone would be beyond lucky to have you as their wife; you just have to show Derek that. He will come around."

* * *

><p>Haven sat down in the carriage. The dark purple velvet interior calmed her. Just then she heard someone calling her name…William.<p>

"Haven! You didn't think I'd let you leave without saying farewell did you?"

Haven smiled and cupped her brother's cheek.

"Take care of things while I'm away." She said before she kissed him.

"I'm sorry I couldn't stop this." William lowered his eyes to the ground.

"Do not fret my dear brother, I doing this for the kingdom…for father."

William's face hardened.

"Write to me." Haven called out as the carriage jerked. Her brother nodded solemnly.

* * *

><p>As soon as the carriage was through the forest Haven pulled the letter from her bodice and opened it. Her eyes scanned through the words.<p>

_Prince William Eric Dashwood,_

_I have been informed that you have knowledge of my son's whereabouts. I have asked you with the upmost respect to share your knowledge with me, you have refused. I now come to you with an offer. Share with me what I wish to know and in return I will save your father. This is my final act of kindness; if I do not receive an answer within the next year I will take a much more forceful approach. I ask you again William Dashwood, where is Ryn?_

_Sincerely,_

_King Arthur Kevinsy Fiarpriece_

Haven refolded the letter; her face showing nothing but shock and confusion.

"Ryn?"


	5. Chapter 5: Perceptions

Chapter 5: Perceptions

Haven was awoken by a sudden jerk. She slowly lifted her head from the back panel and looked out the window. She gasped. In front of her was a beautiful castle; most likely four times larger than her own. This puzzled her; if the Northern Clan was in so much financial trouble...how could they keep up the castle. As her eyes wandered over the glass green house she saw a figure. It looked like a woman. Just then the carriage came to a halt sending Haven flying forward. She quickly caught herself and sat up as she adjusted her skirt.

"Miss Dashwood, we have arrived." The coachman announced.

"I hadn't noticed." Haven muttered to herself sarcastically.

"Oh my! Hurry ladies; quickly! She is here!" A woman's thick British accent yelled; Haven assumed it was one of the maids.

"Welcome Miss Dashwood." A group of four maids curtseyed as the coachman opened Haven's door.

All of them looked to be between the age of 18 and 25 except the woman she had heard before. She looked to be in her 50's.

"Thank you." She smiled.

"Welcome Haven. We are so happy to have you here!" Arthur's wife exclaimed as she embraced her.

"I am very happy to be here." Haven said as she awkwardly hugged her back.

"Take her trunk to her room Margret dear. As for you, the girls are having tea, and are _rather_ excited to see you." The Queen led Haven inside of the castle.

The interior was just as Haven imagined. The light gray and white walls were beautifully decorated with plants and intricate paintings. The entire castle was like a magnificent garden.

"You will find my daughters right through there; if you'll excuse me I must find my husband. He seems to have wandered off this morning." The Queen said as she and Haven exchanged curtsies.

As soon as she was out of sight Haven slowly made her way to the drawing room. As she walked down the long hallway she made sure not to miss a single detail of décor. There were vases everywhere filled with lilies, and lilacs and the painting's themselves were so lifelike Haven almost swore she could smell their floral aroma. Every window was open; letting the summer breeze and sound of song birds flow into the beautiful oasis.

"Miss Dashwood?" Haven heard a voice from behind her.

She turned around to find a surprised Derek at the end of the hallway.

"What are you doing here?" He asked as he stepped closer.

"I was invited by your parents to stay here. You did not know?" She asked quizzically.

"I suppose this is another attempt to further engage our _affections_ towards one another." Derek sighed.

Haven stayed silent for a moment.

"I do not wish to have this conversation now; if you'll excuse me…" Haven began to curtsey.

"Miss Dashwood wait!" He said as he hurriedly ran up to her.

"I…I have been meaning to apologize for my behavior shown earlier to you. I never meant to say those things; you could say I was caught up in the moment." Derek said refusing to look into her eyes.

"Thank you." Haven said bewildered.

"This does not change my view on our engagement; I hope you understand…" He finished.

"Oh believe me Mr. Fiarpriece you are the last man I would ever want to marry. Thus you have shown your feelings likewise. I have come here to dismiss all matters involving our uniting; I am taking matters into my own hands."

* * *

><p>William walked back to his room. He slammed the door shut behind him. He could never forgive himself for letting Haven marry a Fiarpriece. Just as he was about to sit down he noticed a small ivory envelope sitting on his writing desk. William picked it up and examined it. It was addressed to him…from Haven.<p>

He quickly ripped the paper exterior and read it's contents.

_My Dearest William,_

_Please forgive me for not telling you sooner of my intensions. I have not gone to the Northern Clan to entice Mr. Fiarpriece; like our mother has so modestly suggested. In fact I have gone to persuade him otherwise. You must know, surely you must know I can not fathom the possibility of marrying such a man. Due to the events which took place at our prior engagement I have come up with a rather daunting plan. You my dear brother, are key in this. Mother has told me a story of why I am promised to Derek; I regret to say that she has lied. As she explained her side of this dramatic event, she attempted to compel me. Your job is to find the truth to this tale. I do not care what it takes…you must help me William; I am putting my trust in you. Write to me as soon as you can._

_With Love,_

_Haven_


	6. Chapter 6:A Secret Lost Is A Secret Told

Chapter 6: A Secret Lost Is A Secret Told

Haven sat down on her bed, for it had been a long day. She had spent the entire afternoon talking with Derek's younger sisters. Haven smiled gently as she brushed her long hair. Just then there was a knock on the door.

"You may enter." Haven called.

An excited Mary quickly walked into the room.

"To what do I owe this visit?" Haven gave a smirk.

Mary giggled as she grabbed Haven's hands in her own.

"I have the most wonderful news!" She exclaimed.

"Well go on then…" Haven pushed growing nervous.

"My father has decided to have a ball in honor of your arrival! It is going to be a masquerade!" Mary jumped up and down hardly trying to hide her joy.

"A masquerade…" Haven whispered to herself.

"There are going to be beautiful gowns, and masks, and men…oh the men!" Mary paced around the room with a grin plastered to her delicate face.

Haven sat down at her vanity and began to brush her hair again. Mary stood silent when she saw her reaction.

"Why are you not overjoyed? A ball is one of the most wonderful things." She asked as she kneeled next to Haven.

"When you are as old as I am my dear you learn that there are not many things that can cause you to be _overjoyed_." Haven sighed as she looked at her reflection.

"Haven, I have not known you very long, but I feel as if you are my sister. What is troubling you so?" Mary asked with weary eyes.

Haven shook her head and looked back to Mary.

"You should not be worrying yourself with my matters. You are too young and happy for that."

Mary focused her gaze to the floor.

"You think I am a child." She said more to herself than Haven.

"No. No of course not. I see you as a beautiful, free spirited immortal who has plenty of time to concern herself with depressing matters in the future." Haven gently brushed a stray piece of hair from Mary's face.

"If you told me…maybe I could help." She insisted.

Haven set down her hair brush and walked over to her trunk. She slowly unlatched it and pulled out the letter addressed to her brother. She then sat back at her vanity and handed the opened paper to Mary.

As Mary's eyes devoured each word they glossed over. She looked up at Haven.

"Mary…who is Ryn?"

Mary stood up and sat down on the bed; the paper folded limply in her hand.

"Ryn is my brother." She said as she stared at the floor.

"Everything happened before I was even born; or so I'm told." She continued.

"What happened?" Haven asked.

"Ryn was Derek's twin. They were both conceived the day Derek was born. My mother said that while they grew up Derek learned to read and write and Ryn was off learning to fight and kill. They were complete opposites. On the night they were turned Ryn and my father had a horrible argument about who would become rightful heir to the throne. Ryn wanted it for himself…the power, the control…the kingdom. When my father bequeathed Derek to the throne Ryn ran away; Derek was devastated. Ryn has been gone ever since. I never knew him, but from what I have been told he is a monster. We never speak of him; it is as if he never existed." Mary finished.

"Do you know what became of him?"

"No, but it seems your brother does." Mary said as she handed the letter back to Haven.

Haven refolded the paper and placed it back in her trunk.

"I think it would be best if we speak of this to no one." Mary looked up at Haven.

"Of course." Haven nodded in return.

* * *

><p>Derek looked out his window and sighed.<p>

"Derek." A voice distracted his thoughts.

"What is it Mary?" He asked as he walked over to his desk.

"It's about Haven." She said slowly.

"What about her?"

"She knows…"

Derek sighed.

"Mary you are going to have to be more thorough than that. What does she know?" He asked as he rolled his eyes.

"She knows about Ryn."

Derek whipped around and looked at Mary.

"What?"

* * *

><p>William threw a stack of papers across the room. He began to pace around the stacks of books spread about his father's study.<p>

"Where the bloody hell is it?" He whispered violently to himself.


	7. Chapter 7: Gathering Courage

**Those of you reading this I just want to say thank you for taking an interest in SHATTER ME and following it. If you have any comments or reactions please feel free to review…for reviews are always accepted. Plus they get me motivated to update quicker! Thank you!**

**-momo370943**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Gathering Courage<p>

Haven slowly emerged from her hot bath and was wrapped in a long robe.

"Thank you. That will be all." She said softly as one of the maids curtseyed and left.

Haven made her way back into her room and sat down at her vanity. She stared at her reflection in her silver hand mirror and sighed. Within the next two hours she would be the center of utter chaos. The news of the masquerade ball had spread quicker than the black plague itself. Haven dreaded balls more than anything, but a masquerade quickly topped that. If being trapped in a ball room with 300 other vampires wasn't enough, they had to add disguises to the mess. Just then a gentle knock came from the door.

"Enter." Haven answered.

Yet another maid walked into the room.

"I am here to dress you Miss Dashwood." The young girl said shyly.

Haven nodded and pointed to a green dress sprawled out on her bed.

"I was instructed to have you wear this instead…" The maid looked over to the door as two more girls walked in. One had a large box in her hands while the other had smaller one. Both were adorned with intricate silk bows.

"Shall I assume that this is a matter of Mrs. Fiarpriece's doing?" Haven asked the maids.

They all nodded their heads in unison.

"May I steal a glimpse at my ensemble for the afternoon?"

One of the girls removed the larger box's cover and lifted a black and white ball gown.

"Very well." Haven said in a defeated tone.

* * *

><p>Derek pulled on his dark red velvet coat that swept over the floor. He adjusted his white blouse and began to put on his various array of rings. Suddenly he heard a knock.<p>

"You may enter." He said as he took a final look at himself in the mirror.

Mary entered slowly.

She stopped in the middle of the room and wiped her blush pink skirts trying to eliminate any sign of wrinkles.

"Yes?" Derek asked impatiently.

Mary took a deep breath and looked at her brother.

"Have you decided what knowledge you are going to illuminate Haven with?" She said as if it pained her to speak.

"Yes, infact I have." Derek ruffled a hand through his hair.

Mary waited patiently as she stared at him.

Derek huffed.

"As little as possible."

* * *

><p>Haven's maid finished pinning up her hair and smiled.<p>

"There…breath taking." She said.

A small smile came to Haven's red lips.

"Why the quizzical brow? I hope you are not pondering too much over tonight My Lady." The old woman said as she fixed a stray strand of golden hair and then began to tie Haven's mask.

"No it is not that. I…I fear that there are many _family_ secrets that are yet to be revealed to me; and they may not be as much family related as I had hoped." Haven looked down at her clasped hands.

"Well you mustn't fret a great deal Miss Dashwood; it wastes that pretty face of yours." The maid said as she leaned over Haven's shoulder meeting her gaze in the vanity mirror.

"Please call me Haven. And I don't believe I know your name…"

"Maubella." The maid smiled.

"Maubella." Haven tested the name on her tongue. "A beautiful name."

"Now. Let us get a good look of you." Maubella grabbed Haven's hands and pulled her up from her seat.

Haven slowly turned around and looked at her reflection.

She gasped. It was beautiful; everything was beautiful. Her gown was the purest white with elegant black lace at the bottom, and showing off her slim waist was a black sash. Haven's hair was pulled up into an intricate bun made of curls. But the most ravishing part was her mask. It looked as if it was formed from black wire, its detailed design of tiny swirls and shapes left Haven breathless.

She turned around to face Maubella.

"Thank you." She whispered as she slipped on her black gloves.

* * *

><p>Mary and Elizabeth made their way to the staircase. Their parents had already descended and were gossiping amongst their guests. Derek soon joined them; handsome as ever.<p>

"Miss Elizabeth Vanaldra Fiarpriece." The announcer's bold voice echoed throughout the ball room. Silence quickly overcame the crowd as Elizabeth began to descend the grand staircase; her lilac colored train swept over the stairs.

"Miss Maryiette Vriena Fiarpriece and Lord Derek Vasfrim Fiarpriece." Derek held out his arm to his sister. Mary delicately picked up her blush skirts and accepted it. The vampires held their breath as the last of the royal family joined them.

* * *

><p>The faint sound of whispering filled the room as Haven reached the stairs. She took a deep breath and continued her journey to the announcer.<p>

"Miss Haven Annel Dashwood." Her name hushed any bit of noise that was prior created.

She gently gripped the wooden railing and drifted down the red carpeted stairs. Each step seemed to last a decade until Haven finally reached the bottom. Though she let out a long held breath the ball room floor did everything but calm her nerves. For gawking at her were hundreds of eyes.


	8. Chapter 8: Masquerade

Chapter 8: Masquerade

Haven glanced at the sea of people that surrounded her. She slowly took a deep breath and walked forwards to a smiling Arthur and his beaming wife.

"You are simply stunning my dear Haven. Every man in the room has his sights set on you. I knew that gown was ideal for you the moment I laid my eyes upon it." The Queen whispered in her ear as she embraced her gloved hands in her own.

Haven let out a small smile of appreciation.

"I can see my Derek is taken aback as well." She continued.

Haven followed the Queen as the crowd began to dance and chatter once again. She soon found herself beside Mary and Elizabeth.

"Haven you look…breathtaking." Mary flashed her white teeth in a large grin.

"Yes; breathtaking." Elizabeth said without looking at Haven.

"Thank you, but surely you two are considered the beauties of the night." Haven replied softly.

Just then Arthur made his way to them.

"Ah, Haven. You look striking." He said as he approached.

Haven gave him a deep curtsy in response.

"Now I know you have many handsome suitors lined up waiting for a dance, but I simply can't resist." He asked as he offered her his arm.

"It would be my pleasure." Haven accepted.

* * *

><p>"Has she said anything more to you?" Derek asked his sister.<p>

Mary pulled her gaze from a group of young vampires and focused on her brother.

"No, she hasn't spoken a word of it." She said uneasy.

"She seems to be enjoying herself tonight; maybe she has forgotten completely about it." Mary continued hopefully.

"I doubt it, our Miss Dashwood isn't so easily diverted." Derek said as he stared at her dancing figure.

Mary eyed her brother.

"Well why don't you go on and talk to her; unless you are otherwise preoccupied." She said in a teasing tone.

"This is a serious matter Mary. If she discovers where Ryn is then so does father. Do you wish for that to happen?" Derek scolded; his eyes still glued to Haven.

"Of course not, but…" Mary sighed.

Derek rolled his eyes.

"But what?"

Mary looked at her fidgeting hands.

"But it would be nice to have someone to talk with, and _not_ have to lie to." She replied sternly.

"What are you talking about Mary, you have me!" Derek looked at his younger sister.

"Surely, brother, you have no interest in discussing the matters of men, and romance. If I am mistaken please tell me otherwise." Mary taunted.

* * *

><p>Once the song was finished Haven gave Arthur another deep curtsy and began to clap.<p>

"Thank you Haven. That was most enjoyable." Arthur took her hand and kissed it before he walked away.

As soon as he left another man took his place.

This man was a little taller than Haven and was wearing a midnight blue coat that fit his body perfectly with a golden mask adorned to his eyes. He had his short black hair in a messy disarray that looked, Haven found herself admitting, simply gorgeous. His tanned skin and high cheek bones reminded Haven of someone. Oddly she couldn't remember who. But the most astonishing part of him was his eyes. They were an odd shade of icy blue. Brighter than any she had ever seen before.

"May I have this dance?" His deep velvety voice sent a chill down Haven's spine.

"You may." She said simply as she accepted his hand.

Just then the orchestra began to play. The song was hauntingly beautiful; one Haven had never heard before.

"So you are the Miss Dashwood everyone is talking about." He said as they began to dance.

"Yes I suppose, though I can not imagine why everyone would choose to talk about me. I am not the best source for gossip." Haven smiled.

The man laughed.

"I commend you on having a more divergent mind then most females nowadays. For most time is spent pondering over the next shoe style or scandalous accusation." He said with a perfect smile.

"I find it disturbing that you are convinced the entire female species shares these same thoughts and even more so that you are shocked to find one of them without those certain opinions." Haven said harshly.

The man said nothing until another smile came to his face.

"Forgive me. I did not mean to judge you My Lady."

"No, it is I who should be offering immense." Haven spoke softly refusing to meet the man's eyes.

They danced in silence for what seemed like forever. Finally Haven found the courage to speak.

"I do not believe you have told me your name." She said.

The man's once tranquil face suddenly turned anxious.

"_I_ do not believe you have told me _yours_." He mocked.

"_I_ believe I have." She said.

"If I am not mistaken you merely stated that you _supposed_ your name was Miss Dashwood. How can someone suppose their own name may I ask?" The man teased.

"Why are you diverting the question?" Haven gave a lopsided smile.

The young vampire stayed quiet.

"Do you not wish me to know?" Haven asked.

The orchestra stopped playing as the song's echo began to fade away.

"You will soon discover my name among other things My Lady. But only for this short time will I keep my identity a secret; I find it more _fun_ that way." He whispered to her as his lips grazed her ear.

"It was a pleasure Miss Dashwood, I look forward to seeing you again." He said finally as he bowed and left her alone and speechless on the ball room floor.


	9. Chapter 9: The Questionable

Chapter 9: The Questionable

Haven slowly sat down at her dining table. It's red rose center piece was overflowing, but yet not over baring. She found herself looking around for a certain young man; though she could remember his face he remained inconspicuous.

* * *

><p>Derek walked past the dancing couples and threw open the doors leading to the garden. His strides grew wider as his pace quickened.<p>

"Where are you?" He hollered as he made his way into the green sanctuary.

Just then the sound of rustling leaves caught Derek's attention; he averted his gaze to the direction of the noise.

A man's figure appeared from beneath the trees.

"Don't frighten yourself with assumptions, it's only me." His deep voice carried in the breeze.

Derek took a deep breath and ventured closer to the man.

"What are you doing in the trees?" He asked on his way.

The man chuckled.

"Admiring it's ability to remain unseen by most who walk past it. It's completely ignored." He trailed off.

"Why have you come? Now is not really an appropriate time to have a family reunion." Derek scolded.

"Why would that be?" The man scoffed.

"There is a certain young lady taking presence here. She is very...nosy." Derek replied in a hushed tone.

"Ah. Miss Dashwood. Yes she seemed like the inquisitive type. But I wouldn't peg that as a flaw." The man stepped forward leaving the tree's shadow behind him; his icy eyes gleamed.

"Yes well one can only pick and choose anothers flaws." Derek mumbled under his breath.

"Tell me brother...what makes you _hate_ the lady so?" The man asked.

"Miss Dashwood is anything but a _lady. _She may look the part but inside she is about as feminine as you and I." Derek laughed,

"I admire a woman with attitude." The man smirked.

"Well enough about her. Did you bring any news Ryn?" Derek furrowed his brows.

Ryn took a deep breath and looked at the moon.

"I fear that the best of times are now behind us brother. Only suffering and loss lie ahead in our fate." He said unmoving his focused stare.

Derek looked to the ground; then back to his brother.

"This war will be remembered for years to come." He stated.

"More like centuries." Ryn added.

A slight laugh escaped him before he walked closer to Derek.

"I think it's time we make myself known. It's either that or hide with the trees." Ryn said as he patted his brother's shoulder and walked past him through the castle doors.

* * *

><p>Haven tried not to eavesdrop but she found her restrain slipping away.<p>

"I heard he is the bastard son of a Duke; thrown out into the streets as a young boy." A young vampire whispered as she played with her peach colored glove.

"Well the streets raised him well. He is the most handsome man here tonight; besides from Derek of course." Her auburn haired friend whispered back.

"And by the looks of him ,he is wealthy as well. Did you see his attire, he looks as if he is a prince himself." She continued.

Haven tried not to laugh.

Suddenly a familiar figure took a seat next to her.

"How are you enjoying your evening thus far?" The blue eyed man smiled.

The two women next to her gasped and began to giggle at his presence.

Haven looked to them and smirked. "It is very _entertaining_." She studied him.

"Well I am glad to hear that." Ryn chuckled.

They stayed quiet examining each other for what seemed like hours.

"What is your name?" Haven asked breaking the silence.

Ryn's eyes twinkled.

"You are a persistent one."

"Very much so." She replied simply.

Ryn sighed and looked at the dancing people.

"You may call me Ryn." He looked back to her.

Haven's smile faded.

"Ryn." She repeated.

He nodded and gave her a sly grin.

"You're Derek's brother...aren't you." She asked; her face unchanging.

Ryn's features turned cold.

"Yes."

Haven glanced back at the two women; still busy with gossip.

"You know my brother. How?" She whispered.

Ryn looked around him to be sure no one was listening.

"I met him a few years ago while I was traveling." His intense eyes burned into her's.

Haven sat in silence pondering over his words.

"You do not wish to ask me any further questions?" Ryn implied.

"You are mistaken; I am simply deciding which ones to ask you _here_. After all, I assume you do not want your family to know of your sudden arrival." Haven replied bitterly.

"Now _you_ are mistaken; I only wish to keep certain members of my family in the dark." Ryn retorted.

Haven rolled her eyes. "Of course." She mumbled under her breath.

"Why don't we take this conversation else where then?" He asked as he stood up and offered her his arm.

Haven glanced around her to see if there were any wandering eyes; when no one was watching she took his arm in hers and led him to the garden.

* * *

><p>"I have never had a lady tell me where to go before." Ryn smirked. "I like it."<p>

Haven let go of her grasp on Ryn and walked a few feet from him. She then turned around to face him.

"Why did your father write a letter to William?" She asked abruptly catching him off guard.

Ryn sighed and scratched his neck.

"I imagine he wanted to know of my whereabouts?" He asked her; not knowing the contents of the letter.

Haven gave him a slight nod.

"Then he was looking for me; and your brother knew where I had gone." He answered.

"Why was he the only one who knew of your location?" Haven raised her brow in question.

"He wasn't the _only_ one. He was just the particular unlucky bastard that my father knew I had told." Ryn said with a laugh.

Haven glared at him.

"Well then why did you tell him? What was he to you?" She began again.

"He was a friend; I trusted him when I could no one else." Ryn ran a hand through his hair.

"Since we are on the topic of this letter. May I see it?" He continued.

"How are you sure I have it with me?" Haven challenged.

"I may have just met you Miss Dashwood, but I do not suspect you would leave such an important document out of your grasp." Ryn said amused.


	10. Chapter 10: Withering Dreams

Chapter 10: Withering Dreams

Haven was awoken by the sound of clanking dishes. She slowly peeled her eyes open and looked around the room for the cause of the clatter. Standing on the opposite side of the bedroom was Maubella; she was picking up a shattered water pitcher.

"Oh dear. I did not mean to wake you Miss. Forgive me." She curtsied with weary eyes.

"Do not think anything of it Maubella. Let me help you." Haven rose from her bed and made her way over to the glass shards sprawled about the floor.

"Oh no! I can finish." Maubella's eyes went wide.

"I am not a completely useless, mind you. You must remember I grew up in a household with only a brother to company me...I have dealt with my fair share of broken objects." She gave a small laugh and picked up a piece of the broken pitcher.

"Of course Miss." Maubella smiled wide.

"Must I ask you everyday to call me Haven?" She teased.

"No Miss...no Haven." Maubella met Haven's eyes with gratitude.

Suddenly a loud bang startled Haven; causing her to drop the debris.

"What in Heaven's name was that?" She gasped.

"The King and his newly arrived son have been sharing words all morning." Maubella sighed.

"I presume they are not affectionate words." Haven mumbled.

* * *

><p>"After everything I have done for you this is how you repay me! By running off and not even sending a word of your nature!" Arthur roared.<p>

"Oh yes I can see now how that would have resolved things...Dear Father, I have decided to renounce my duty to the thrown and instead take part in a centuries old war. With love, Ryn." Ryn replied, sarcasm seeping from his every word.

"Do you find this funny? Do your mother's and sister's cries amuse you?" He yelled from his thrown.

"Enough! Both of you!" Derek broke in.

The room went silent.

"We have much bigger things to occupy our thoughts with." Derek continued.

Arthur closed his eyes and began to rub his temples.

"Your brother is right. This war is our only priority. But for now you are to stay on the castle grounds and not interfere-" He started.

"Father! This is ridiculous! I am no longer a child-" Ryn interrupted.

"You have already put yourself in grave danger by simply becoming involved! You will not leave the castle grounds! Am I to be understood?" Arthur glared at his son.

Ryn shut his eyes tight and ran his hand through his hair.

"_Yes_ father." He responded coldly.

* * *

><p>Haven grasped a withering rose in her hand before plucking it from its bush. She slowly lifted it to her nose and inhaled it's aroma.<p>

"Do you enjoy dead flowers or do you just pity them?" A deep voice came from behind her.

Slowly Haven raised her gaze and turned around. There stood Ryn; smiling, arms crossed over his chest.

"Neither...I envy them." She said as she looked from her intruder to the clouds above.

"And why is that may I ask?" Ryn's brow furrowed.

"For the same reason you object them. They can die; wither away until they are nothing but a few petals easily carried away by a slight breeze." Haven sighed and once again turned to face him.

"You crave death Miss Dashwood?" Ryn stepped closer.

Haven shook her head.

"I crave the opportunity." A small smile curved her lips.

Ryn's eyes met hers and for an instant a look of understanding overcame him.

"You are not like any woman I have met before." He said more to himself them her.

"Is that an insult Mr. Fiarpriece?" Haven raised an eyebrow.

"Never." Ryn's eyes twinkled.

Haven looked down at the rose as she twirled it in her hand.

"You have read the letter that your father gave to William. Now I must ask you...how did he intend to save my father?"

Ryn was quiet.

"I know that you will not accept this answer, but I fear that I have not the slightest idea." He tore his eyes from her and tread to the garden bench.

"You are correct; I will not accept that answer." Haven breathed heavily.

She looked at Ryn and frowned.

"If I discover that your father played a part in my father's murder...I will do everything in my power to pay him back for the hardship that he has caused my family."

Ryn looked shocked by her sudden outburst.

"Is that a threat Miss Dashwood?" He peered at her.

"I believe it is Mr. Fiarpriece." Haven released the now crushed rose from her clasp and turned to leave.

Ryn watched as it fell to the dirt with a silent thud.

* * *

><p><em>My Dearest Haven, <em>

_I have taken to your request. Although I have not uncovered our Mother's true motives I have come across something rather disturbing. While going through some of Father's old paperwork I recovered an old letter addressed to Mother. Father was not residing at the Western Clan's Headquarters at the time of his untimely bereavement; as we were primarily informed. He was in the Northern Clan's territory in search of a medicine man. I will write back to you if I discover anything more._

_Your Brother,_

_William_


	11. Chapter 11: Falling Stars

**Hey all you readers out there! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing...keep it up! Also I have been having trouble determining who would be best for Ryn's character. If you have any ideas feel free to tell me in your review. If you have no idea what I am talking about go to my account page and look at my SHATTER ME character list! Much obliged!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: Falling Stars<p>

Derek marched his way over to his brother's quarters; a deep scowl adorned his face. As he approached the large wooden doors he pushed them open with little effort.

"You sent for me?" He huffed.

Ryn looked up from his leather bound notebook and smiled sweetly.

"Well I am very merry to see you as well dear brother!" Ryn taunted.

"Just get on with it!" Derek crossed his arms over his chest.

"Very well then. I have just received word from the Western Clan that the riot is rapidly approaching their headquarters." Ryn said as he held up an envelope for Derek to see.

"And why did they find it necessary to inform us of this matter?" Derek raised his eyebrows.

Ryn sighed.

"Their headquarters are threatened; the most heavily populated region in the Western Clan is at risk Derek." He rolled is eyes.

"I am not moronic Ryn; I know that they are endangered. But why are they inquiring _us_ for help? After all aren't over half of their imperiled citizens actually part of the rebellion?" Derek retorted.

"Understandable argument...but do you really think the best resolution is to leave the other; completely innocent, half to be slaughtered like pigs during Christmas day?" Ryn waved his hand in the air.

"That's a smidge dramatic don't you think?" Derek laughed.

"I will remind you of that after you see their staked heads set up around the country." Ryn frowned.

Derek inhaled deeply and stepped forward.

"Why are you concerning yourself with this? You are not king...or have I missed interpreted something? Do you wish to take back your obligations?" He asked sharply.

Ryn was silent.

"As I predicted." Derek shook his head and left the room.

* * *

><p>"Haven, I feel like we haven't spoken in ages!" Mary embraced her as she sat down.<p>

"We just saw each other yesterday morning." Haven smiled.

"So what shall we do today to occupy our time?" Mary went on ignoring her.

"Well I am growing fond of your garden-" Haven began.

"A stroll throughout the market sounds agreeable." Mary interrupted.

Haven bit her bottom lip and stood up.

"Do you not like the market?" Mary asked noticing her actions.

"No; it is just...well do most Northern Vampires think badly of the Central Clan?" Haven asked carefully.

Mary giggled.

"Heavens no! What would give you that absurd idea?"

Haven crossed her arms and looked out the window.

"Your brother might have mentioned something about it to me once."

Mary's smirk faded slowly.

"My brother is not one to listen to. His remarks are composed of the latest rumors."

Haven looked at Mary with a small smile.

"Believe me; I pay little attention to Derek's judgments. It is just the rest of the Northern Clan that worries me. You saw how they scrutinized me at the masquerade."

"They were not scrutinizing you. If anything they were admiring you. You are a beautiful and powerful member of the Royal Families; do not take anyone's opinions to heart." Mary said gently as she made her way over to her friend.

Haven sighed; not taking her gaze from the green sanctuary below.

"Such kind words from such a young soul. Thank you."

Mary was quiet, but Haven could see her beam from the corner of her eye.

"A turn about the market sounds wonderful." Haven broke the silence.

"Perfect! I will go change and inform mother." Mary exclaimed before leaving the room.

Haven took a deep breath and tore her stare from the window. She stepped over to the vanity and began to fix her hair. Suddenly she heard a knock at her door.

"You may enter." She called.

Maubella walked in and curtsied.

"A letter for you Miss Haven." She said as she held out a silver platter with an envelope placed on it.

"Thank you Maubella. You may leave it on my desk. And would you mind helping me...I was never keen on hair." Haven said as she let her hands drop to her sides; surrendering to the pile of wavy locks.

Maubella nodded as she set the letter on the wooden surface.

"What would you like me to do?" She asked; eyes twinkling.

"You are by far my superior when it comes to matters of style; do as you wish." Haven grinned.

Maubella laughed and began to braid.

They were quiet for a moment.

"I want to thank you." Maubella said suddenly.

"Why?" Haven asked with a quizzical brow.

"For being kind. You are not like they say you are..." She continued but then stopped herself.

"What _do_ they say I am like?" Haven looked down at her hands.

Maubella let go of her hair and looked at her in the mirror; their eyes locking.

"As the story goes you are a cruel and venomous woman disguised with a beautiful face." She smiled sadly.

"I'm afraid many of the Clans have started their own tales of my nature. Everyone has heard one rumor or another." Haven grimaced; taking in Maubella's words.

Maubella squeezed her shoulders.

"I am about to tell you something that my mother shared with me many years ago. _Given a choice whether to sink or swim, we must swim to the very end, no matter how the seas around us may rage_. One day; soon, you will rise to great power. And when fate has it's way, you will be seen for what you truly are...a passionate and propitious spirit."

"You are truly an angel sent from the god's. I will never forget your words." Haven grabbed Maubella's hand in her own.


	12. Chapter 12: Poisoned Perfection

Chapter 12: Poisoned Perfection

Haven grasped Mary's hand as they walked to the Northern market.

"Are you well Haven?" Mary suddenly asked.

Haven looked to her and smiled.

"Why do you ask such a question?"

Mary tore her eyes from Haven's and looked to her feet.

"I fear for you. I may be young but I am not blind. You are not the same Haven that first arrived to the Northern Clan...something bothers you."

Haven was silent for a moment. She stopped abruptly and turned to Mary.

"Many things have happened since I have come here. Things that have confounded my family. I say this not to distress you in any way, but I presume that something has intertwined our Clans. Our families have a past tangled with lies and death and I have every intention of uncovering these secrets."

"What are you saying?" Mary shook her head.

"The Central Clan and the Northern Clan have a history that we don't know about Mary. A history that involves...insidious things...a history that poisons our future." Haven let out a deep breath.

* * *

><p>"So you are saying she threatened us?" Derek raised his brow.<p>

Ryn sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"_Yes_; I am saying that Haven threatened our family."

Derek chuckled.

"Why in God's name are you laughing?" Ryn glared at his brother.

"Do you honestly find yourself threatened by a woman?" Derek asked; trying to hide his smile.

"Do you honestly find yourself not? You must remember brother this is Haven Dashwood we are speaking of...not some meaningless damsel." Ryn retorted.

Derek snapped his mouth shut.

"Haven is more agile and cunning than _any_ vampire I have ever come across; including yourself. So I endorse that you take her foreboding most sincerely." Ryn continued.

"Agile and cunning; should I be worried that you are beginning to find Miss Dashwood _agreeable_?" Derek's eyes pierced Ryn's.

"You would be delusive if you stated you weren't either."

* * *

><p>William sat in his father's study. He held his head in his hands.<p>

"I almost mistaken you for your father." A voice interrupted his thoughts.

William sat up and saw his mother staring at him.

"I doubt that father barricaded himself in his own home from the world."

His mother smiled.

"You would find yourself surprised of how similar you are to him."

William stood up quickly; his face turning serious.

"Why did you lie to Haven?" He asked.

The Queen frowned.

"I'm sorry?"

William walked closer to her.

"The night you found it in your heart to explain to Haven why she was promised to Derek...you lied. You tried to compel her. Why?"

The Queen was quiet.

"Do not bother denying your actions; for I have discovered many documents to support this accusation." William went on.

"Do not speak of what you don't understand." The Queen warned.

"Then help me understand!" He bellowed.

"_Do not_ raise your voice to me. I am your mother and you must respect-"

"Respect is earned _Your Grace_; not freely given to a manipulator of the highest extent." William interrupted.

"Go to your room at once!" His mother yelled.

William pulled out a piece of aged paper from his sleeve. As he approached the door he handed it to his mother.

"I will be leaving this evening to pay a visit to Haven." He paused as she looked at him.

"I _will_ find out what you are keeping from me, and when I do all of your secrets will be shattered. I only hope that you remember how to piece them back together and continue this charade of yours. For if you don't you will not have only lost your children, but an entire kingdom as well."

The Queen flinched as her son left the room. She hastily began to open the folded letter with trembling hands. As she read it's script her arms went limp; the parchment floated from her fingers to the wooden floor.

* * *

><p>Derek gazed out of the library window. His eyes focused on the figure of a woman silently lying under the moon. Her blond hair fell along the grass beneath her as fireflies danced around her glowing form. Derek squeezed his eyes shut and sighed.<p>

"Very agreeable indeed." He murmured.

* * *

><p>"Do you spy on me for insight or for your own amusement?" Haven asked aloud.<p>

"Both." Ryn smirked.

Haven shook her head and looked back up at the moon.

"Has the night bewitched you?" Ryn questioned as he began to lay next to her.

"How can it not. Something so enchanting deserves to be admired." She replied softly.

Ryn's face softened as he studied her.

"You are very particular Miss Dashwood."

Haven turned to look at him.

"I could say the same about you."

Suddenly Haven sat up and looked towards the forest.

"What's wrong?" Ryn asked as he followed her gaze.

"Did you hear that?" She asked.

"Hear what?"

Haven stood up and extended her fangs. A wild hiss escaped her lips.

"Voices."


	13. Chapter 13: Bedroom Hymns

Chapter 13: Bedroom Hymns

"I hear them too. Stay here!" Ryn commanded.

Haven grabbed his shoulder and glared at him.

"No, I will not stay here. I am not the same helpless susceptible female that you might acquaint yourself with on a daily basis; you will not order me around as if I am a menial toiler!" She whispered to him harshly.

Ryn's eyes were wide.

"Miss Dashwood I hardly think that this is the appropriate time to begin a quarrel with me!" He responded with similar agitation.

Suddenly the voices became louder and the sound of foot steps could be heard.

"Well I'll say that does sound like quite the scandal." A man said.

Haven was silent. She knew that voice. A small smile curved her crimson lips.

"Mr. William Eric Dashwood; I do believe you have frightened me to the grave." She said putting her hand over her heart.

William walked out from beneath one of the many willow trees; a short woman followed behind him closely.

"Well if it isn't my exceedingly beautiful sister!" William said as he ran up and embraced her in a tight hug.

Haven laughed as he kissed her forehead.

"Since we are in the midst of introductions…William, Haven, this is Miss Graye; Princess of the Eastern Clan."

* * *

><p>"I didn't know that you had plans of visiting! It is wonderful to see you Scarlet!" Mrs. Fiarpriece coed.<p>

"It is a pleasure to see you again as well Mrs. Fiarpriece." Scarlet grinned.

She was beautiful with her long black hair in a high twisted bun, amber eyes, and pale skin tone.

"I don't believe that you have met the Central Clan Family Scarlet. This is Miss Haven Dashwood and Mr. William Dashwood." Mrs. Fiarpriece continued.

"I am so pleased to meet you. I have heard so much about your family." Scarlet replied with a taunting spark in her eye.

Haven's smile faded slightly.

"William, Ryn will show you to your room. Scarlet will you join Haven and I for a cup of blood?" Mr. Fiarpriece asked.

"Of course; I couldn't think of anything better."

* * *

><p>William followed Ryn as he led him down the hallway.<p>

"How long have you been back home?" William asked as he leaned up against the wall.

"About a weeks time." Ryn sighed and turned around to face his friend.

"I couldn't help but notice you and Haven are in good company." William stated with a warning look.

"Why have you come William? To anguish me with your antagonizing questions?" Ryn snapped back at him.

"I have come to see that my sister is in the best of interests to you and your family."

Ryn smirked and shook his head.

"You and I both know that is not the true reason you have come."

William was quiet for a moment; he began to smile.

"My ulterior motives may include having a discussion with your father." He admitted.

"You and your sister seem to share a great concern in that matter." Ryn frowned.

They both went quiet.

"What aren't you telling me William?"

William took a deep breath and walked past Ryn.

"It's a shame to ask questions that you already know the answers to."

* * *

><p>Derek was making his way into his study when he heard Haven's voice.<p>

"Mother, Miss Dashwood would you mind if I joined you…..Scarlet." Derek said with wide eyes.

"Oh Derek there you are! Miss Graye has come to pay us a much needed visit. Come join us; we were just discussing Mr. Turnley and his new mistress." His mother waved to him.

"Oh lovely." Derek replied flatly as he sat down next to Haven.

While Mrs. Fiarpriece and Scarlet continued their conversation Haven handed Derek a glass of red liquid. As he went to take it his fingers swept over hers; their eyes met.

Derek cleared his throat and looked down.

"How have you been Miss Dashwood?" He asked carefully.

"Very well thank you. Your sisters are marvelous company." Haven answered before taking a drink.

"I'm glad to hear that." Derek said softly; his gaze lingering at her lips.

Just then Maubella entered the room and whispered something to Mrs. Fiarpriece.

"I am deeply sorry. My husband has sent for me. Derek I'm sure Scarlet would love a tour of the garden." Derek's mother said as she excused herself.

Derek sighed and set down his glass.

"Of course, Miss Graye?" Derek stood and offered his arm.

Scarlet smiled as she accepted it.

"Miss Dashwood would you care to join us?" Derek asked.

Haven took a final sip from her glass and rose to her feet.

"I'm afraid I am suddenly feeling rather tired. Miss Graye it was wonderful meeting you. Mr. Fiarpriece, a pleasure as always." Haven said before she curtsied and left the room.

* * *

><p>"Will you be needing anything else Haven?" Maubella asked as she turned down the covers.<p>

"No, that will be all. Thank you Maubella."  
>Just then there was a knock at the door.<p>

Before leaving Maubella let them in.

"William is that-" Haven started as she turned around but stopped.

Ryn was standing in front of her.

"Ryn?"

"I'm sorry to disturb you, but Miss Graye has been let loose. As a detestable result she has been perusing me for the last hour." Ryn explained; out of breath.

"Would you like to stay here for a moment?" Haven asked not trying to cover up her laughter.

Ryn's eyes brightened.

"Of course, but just until she retires for the evening."

"Would you care for a cup of tea while you wait?" Haven continued as Ryn paced behind her.

"I would love one thank you."

As Haven began to pour tea in one of the fine china cups she felt someone touch her back. She quickly whipped her head around; dropping the tea cup.

Ryn swiftly grabbed it.

"I didn't mean to alarm you." He said immediately as he set the glass down.

Their eyes locked. Suddenly they seemed much closer than they thought they were. Haven couldn't help but stare at Ryn's lips; they were rather inviting.

"Why did you do that?" She asked softly.

Ryn lifted his hand and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear; his eyes still pierced hers.

"I don't know." He whispered back as he closed the space between them.

Their lips met, Ryn's mouth was warm on hers and his hands moved gently to her jaw. Suddenly he wound one arm around her waist, pulling them closer together. As the kiss became more deep and intense a low growl escaped him. Haven ran her hands through his thick hair and allowed him to back her up against the wall; his chest overpowering her with strength. Ryn grabbed her arms and pinned them on either side of her; their fingers entwining, as he hungrily trailed kisses along her jaw and in the crook her neck. Haven moaned as he made his way back to her lips and silenced her heavy breaths.

Ryn released her arms only to grip her bottom and pull her up so her legs were wrapped around his waist. He stumbled backwards until they collapsed onto the bed; Haven now straddling him. As she pulled away to catch her breath their eyes met; Ryn's wild with desire.

Haven stood up and walked over to the wall, her breathing still heavy.

"Wait…" Ryn said as he got to his feet.

"I can't. I didn't come here for this…" Haven started to say but stopped when Ryn's hands were cupping her face.

"Haven I didn't mean to….I just….you…you make me…please listen to me." He stuttered desperately.

"I think you should leave." Haven said as she looked to the floor, refusing to meet his eyes.

Ryn ran his hands through his hair and nodded slowly.

"Forgive me." He said dolefully as he left the room and shut the door behind him.


	14. Chapter 14: Demons Be Damned

Chapter 14: Demons Be Damned

"I have a feeling that you're not telling me everything William." Haven raised her eyebrow; refusing to look away from him.

"I have already told you of the letter stating father was here when he passed. We have been through this; does my presence not give you enough assurance?" William stood up from the garden bench and began to pace.

Haven shook her head and took a deep breath.

"I know of the letter Arthur sent you." She said softly.

William froze. He looked over his shoulder to meet her eyes.

"What?" His voice trembled.

"Do not lie to me brother. I thought out of everyone I could trust you; but you appear to not have the same faith in my credence." Haven walked over to the rose-bush and gently ran her fingers over one of the red flowers.

"I know you better than anyone Haven, but it seems as if you have lost yourself. Ever since his death you seem to be clouded with malevolence." William glared at her.

Haven began to walk away, but turned back as she reached the garden entrance.

"I will discover what really happened to our father, and when I do you can either be standing beside me or cursing behind me. I would determine who your true sincerity lies with before that moment comes."

* * *

><p>Mary sat down next to Haven in the Library and smiled.<p>

"What new piece of literature have you come across?" She asked as she swiped the leather book from Haven's hands.

"Ah Northern Clan History…a classic." Mary rolled her eyes; Haven let out a small laugh.

Just then there was a faint knock on the door.

"Miss Dashwood…I was hoping that you could join me on an errand in town?" Derek smiled as he stepped into the room.

"What a wonderful idea! We can find gowns for the All Hallows' Eve Ball! After all it is only a month away; heavens I can not believe I haven't thought of this sooner!" Mary clapped her hands together with excitement.

"Mary haven't you made other arrangements to spend the day with Elizabeth and Miss Graye?" Derek asked eagerly.

"Oh dear I entirely forgot. Well Miss Graye and Elizabeth can join us on our outing!" Mary exclaimed.

Derek clenched his teeth and met Haven's eyes. She smiled to him softly; as if the simple gesture was only meant for him.

"The more the merrier." Derek mumbled under his breath.

* * *

><p>Haven smoothed the wrinkles out of her lilac colored gown as she stepped out of the carriage. Mary looped her arm with hers and turned around to face her brother.<p>

"Ladies after you." Derek said as he motioned towards the seamstress shop.

"Miss Graye have you ever attended an All Hallows' Eve Ball? The masks and costumes are simply splendid." Elizabeth asked as she fell into step with her sister and Haven.

"We do not host many balls in the Western Clan; we find them to be an unnecessary hassle with only clamor as a result." Scarlet replied aggressively.

When no one commented Mary giggled nervously.

"I can never turn down an exceptional ball; something about them is so…enticing and _adventurous_."

"After all who can refuse an adventure? In these many years I can truly say my fondest memories are of unexpected occurrences." Haven smiled as she squeezed Mary's hand.

Derek chuckled.

"I can't say I'm surprised Miss Dashwood…everything about you renders liveliness."

Haven turned abruptly and looked at him; sparks in her eyes.

"Do you deny ever feeling allured to fortuitous happenings Mr. Fiarpriece?" She asked with a teasing smirk.

Derek grinned.

"On the contrary Miss Dashwood, many enchanting things in my life have been unforeseen."

Mary looked between her brother and Haven; she laughed.

"All great things come from some form of unexpected madness." Haven whispered as they entered the shop.

Derek locked his eyes with hers as the others walked on. They studied each other in silence; completely oblivious to the world around them.

Suddenly an approaching figure interrupted them.

"Brother, I think I have found the perfect costume for you. How do you feel about ravens?" Elizabeth asked as she grabbed his hand and led him away.

"Haven look!" Mary yelled as she pulled her towards the gowns.

"What treasure have you found now Mary?" Haven grinned.

Mary gently grabbed a beautiful gown the color of wine. It was adorned with black lace on each billowing tier. The bodice was corseted with red and black lace.

"What is it supposed to be?" Haven asked as she touched the gown in awe.

Mary pulled a mask from behind her. Woven with black and red metal was an intricate design. The colors swirled around the eyes and grew into two curling horns.

"A demon." Mary said as she handed Haven the mask. "It reminded me of you. Alluring but deadly." She continued.

"I am alluring but deadly?" Haven laughed softly.

"You always have that _mischievous_ twinkle in your beautiful eyes." Mary tilted her head playfully.

"It's perfect Mary thank you; not a soul will expect me to be in disguise as the devil himself."

"Who's the Devil?" Derek asked as he walked up behind Haven and rested his hand on the small of her back.

Goosebumps formed on their touching skin.

"Haven is going to dress as a demon for the All Hallows' Eve Ball." Mary declared as she took the mask out of Haven's hands; carefully setting it on the table alongside them.

"Well I can acquiescently deem our trip a success. I am to be a raven and Miss Dashwood a demon. All in the world has been set right." Derek teased.

"Mary come! See what I have found!" Elizabeth ordered from across the room.

As Mary smiled and walked away Derek cleared his throat.

"Miss Dashwood would you care for some fresh air?" He asked; offering his arm.

Haven accepted with a nod.

"Fresh air sounds wonderful."

Derek led her out of the shop and down the side road. He looked up to the sky and sighed.

"This year has slipped by as promptly as the others." He muttered.

Haven looked at him quizzically.

"Are you one to watch them silently or take pleasure in their days?" She asked; watching him closely.

Derek turned to meet her gaze.

"I regret to say I am not one to appreciate the simple elements in life."

Haven's smile faded slightly.

"My father once told me that you can never cross the ocean unless you have the courage to lose sight of the shore. Do not be afraid to get lost in life's contrivance Mr. Fiarpriece; for if you take the simple paths you will miss the true fascination of being unrestrained."

Derek paused and looked at her; his face conflicted.

Suddenly he pulled her behind a large oak tree; his hands gripping her shoulders.

"Mr. Fiarpr-"Haven was cut off when Derek smashed his lips to hers.

At first she was frozen with shock, but after a few moments she began to return the kiss. Derek groaned as he pulled her closer to him; her body melting perfectly with his. He kissed her hungrily as if she was oxygen and he was dying to breathe. Haven unexpectedly pulled away. Derek gently ran his thumb over her lips.

"I have tried to distance myself from you for this reason; but I can not any longer. I _need_ you…Haven." He pressed his head to hers and peered at her through his thick lashes.

Haven put her hands on his chest and pushed him away. Derek opened his mouth to speak but closed it quickly when she gave him a warning look.

"This _never_ happened."


	15. Chapter 15: Seven Devils

Chapter 15: Seven Devils

"I think I'm in love." Derek announced suddenly. Ryn looked up from his book; his brows furrowed.

"_You're_ in love? Meaning _you_ care _deeply_ for a young lady? Good lord I never thought I would hear those words come off your tongue." Ryn stood and made his way over to his brother.

Derek's jaw dropped.

"Is it so impervious to think that I could fall in love!" He glared.

Ryn smiled softly.

"You are not the only one who has been struck by cupid's arrow, my dear brother. Even to my dismay I must confess…I have given my own heart to another." He took a deep breath and slumped into the leather seat across from his brother.

Derek opened his mouth to speak but shut it quickly.

"Now you must tell me…who is the lucky woman that has bewitched you?" Ryn asked; amusement coated his tone.

"You would not believe me if I told you." Derek shook his head and grinned.

"Try me." He challenged.

Derek looked at the ceiling; his smile grew.

"Haven Dashwood."

Ryn's excited eyes darkened.

"_The_ Haven Dashwood that is residing _here_?" He choked out.

"Yes." Derek nodded hesitantly, noticing his brother's reaction.

"You must be mistaken! _I_ am in love with Miss Dashwood! Just two months ago you told me you loathed the woman!" Ryn stood quickly; his chair falling down behind him.

"Is this some inappropriate joke?" Derek yelled.

Ryn laughed wickedly.

"Oh believe me I wish it was! Let me asked you, has she pronounced her feelings for you?"

Derek clenched his teeth.

"Well, not exactly. Has she done so for _you_?" He asked with worried eyes.

Ryn frowned.

"Not…yet, but we have shared a rather passionate kiss."

Derek's eyes went wide.

"You _kissed_ her?"

Just then someone burst through the door.

"Mother says you two must quiet down. Scarlet is taking an afternoon nap." Mary scolded.

She looked at her brothers suspiciously as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"What were you two arguing about?"

Derek and Ryn exchanged glances; both of them lost for words.

"Not _what_ but _who_." Ryn broke the silence. He scowled at Derek.

Mary waited for a further explanation.

Derek sighed and ran his hands through his hair.

"Miss Dashwood." He whispered.

Mary covered her smiling mouth.

"You both are smitten with her." She exclaimed.

"Why would you say that?" Derek scoffed.

Mary rolled her eyes.

"You must not think me so naïve brother. While Miss Graye is _pining_ for both of you, you put your attention else where."

Ryn squeezed his eyes shut and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"So what should we do?" He muttered.

Mary stepped closer to them.

"You both must confront her; _together_."

* * *

><p>"Why, may I ask, have you two called me here?" Haven asked warily.<p>

Ryn grabbed her hands and met her eyes.

"Since the first moment I met you, I knew you were special. You are the most amazing person I've ever met. Every word that you speak is directly from your heart…you say what you believe without question. I must be honest with you Haven, you have completely enchanted me; and I never wish for you to stop."

Haven was speechless.

Ryn dropped her hands as Derek gave them a pained expression.

He approached her carefully.

"I wish I could explain my affections as easily as my brother, but I'm afraid…I don't know how to. What I feel for you…I have felt for no one else. All that I know is that every time I see you, or…or hear your voice my heart surges and everything else becomes irrelevant. I can only think about you; your eyes, your touch, your lips…" Derek brushed her mouth gently with his thumb; he quivered.

Haven took a step back and closed her eyes.

When she opened them Ryn and Derek stared back at her.

"I will not deny that I care _deeply_ for both of you, but I have not come here to be romanced. I have come here to…" Haven stopped and looked at her hands.

"_We_ have come here to find the truth of our father's death." William stepped into the room and wrapped his arms protectively around his sister's shoulders.

Derek and Ryn stiffened.

"I am glad you are with me brother." Haven gave him a small smile.

William squeezed her.

"I have always been beside you, nothing will change that."

Derek shook his head.

"What do you mean by the _truth of your father's death_?" He asked.

Haven walked forwards as her younger brother released her.

"We have reason to believe that our father's death was not accidental." She said carefully.

Ryn met William's gaze.

"They think _our_ father was involved in the King's passing."

Derek whipped around towards his brother.

"You knew of this?" He snapped.

Ryn nodded. "Haven has found a rather persuading letter from father. It was addressed to William, written in concern of my location these past years."

"You told _William_ of your plans?" Derek hissed.

Ryn clenched his fists.

"William knew just as much as you did. Don't get bitter on me."

"Why didn't you tell me? You obviously felt more than inclined to share this with Ryn!" Derek glared at Haven.

"If you remember correctly you were not exactly hospitable towards me, _Derek_!" She retorted.

"I was confused! I was trying to hide my feelings for you!" His eyes were wide.

"Oh! And I'm expected to know what you are clandestinely feeling?" Haven huffed.

"Enough! Bickering like children is going to get us precisely _nowhere_!" William threw his arms in the air.

The room went silent.

Derek ran his hands over his face.

"I will help you. I'll do whatever I can…you can trust me."

Ryn walked next to him and nodded.

"I will help you as well, but if we are going to carry this through, we need to be completely honest with one another." He replied; sternly looking at William.

Haven's brother turned her to face him.

"Ryn is right. Haven…there are a few things you need to know."


	16. Chapter 16: Wicked In The Works

Chapter 16: Wicked In The Works

Haven's eyes narrowed as she watched her brother carefully.  
>"Before father made his esoteric journey here in search of a healer…he confided in me. He shared with me alarming information about the impetuously approaching war; information that I was firmly instructed to keep sheltered." William paused as he met his sister's stern gaze.<p>

"You have gotten my attention brother. What was the erudition?" Haven's scowl stayed intact while she pressed the matter further.

"A weapon was formulated, Haven. A type of poison that can kill even the most ancient of our species."

Derek exhaled a shaky breath; his eyes wide with disbelief. Slowly he looked to Ryn and shook his head.

"You knew about this prior to your arrival? Why did you not share with me this dire accusation? You are my own brother!"

Ryn bit his lip and sighed.

"This is not a small matter at hand, Derek! If we go about this in an erratic fashion thousands could be dead as a result!"

William refused to glance in their direction; his eyes held Haven's.

"What are you not telling me brother?" She asked forcefully through clenched teeth.

"I think you already know Haven. Surely you have noticed the ties in these notions." He took a step back towards Derek and Ryn. Both of them waited silently for Haven to explain further.

"Father was poisoned with this…_creation_, and Arthur offered you a cure in exchange for Ryn. When you refused father went in search of one himself. Why did you favor Ryn's life before our own father's?" Her voice was laced with disgust.

William shook his head quickly.

"Father told me to decline Arthur's proposition! He made me vow that I _would not_ make an accordance with him!"

Ryn frowned at them.

"I am truly warmed by how much my life means to you all." He muttered discreetly.

Derek shut his eyes tight while a mix of emotions ran over his face.

"How could our father have offered a cure? That would mean that he has known of this all along!" His voice was frantic as he tried to piece together the new found information.

William licked his dry lips and nervously tugged on his shirt sleeves.

"Because he is the one who created this weapon." His voice came out small.

Immediately Derek's eyes darted to Ryn.

Silently Ryn nodded to his brother.

"Haven?" William reached for his sister's arm; when she pulled away he winced.

"I wish…with all of my being that you had told me sooner. You confessed to Ryn before your own _blood_." She forced herself to look at him.

"I didn't want to put you in harms way. If I would have told you your life would have been in jeopardy." He said as if trying to convince himself to not be ashamed of his actions.

"Damn it William it was not your choice! It shouldn't have been up to you…" Haven paused as she sunk into the leather chair in the corner of the room.

"…From the moment you were brought into this world I have trusted you before any other. Before my own parents I took my brother's word; I took _your_ word. Now because of that faith my father lies dead in a grave with many more surely joining him."

A single tear fell from the corner of her eye as the words left her mouth.

"I know now that I should have given you the same amount of trust. I should have told you Haven, my sister, my elder. I am so sorry; please forgive me." William looked pained as he knelt down beside her.

Ryn approached them with caution.

"After William revealed this to me I left. I traveled to the battles to see for myself if this contention was true. It pains me to say my own father is at fault for this all. His true intentions are more insidious than I could have ever imagined."

Derek stood in silence; his lips were pressed into a thin line.

"We've always known he's craved power like no other, but this is our father we are speaking of!" His voice was icy.

Haven stood from her seat, catching their attention.

"We will not speak of this to anyone else until we acquire more information. At this moment we must assume your father is planning mass murder until proven otherwise. For the time being we will have to work together, whether we like it or not. We are all implicated in this now; it is life or death for each and every one of us. All of us must act as customary as possible, if your father suspects that we have knowledge of his doings he will not hesitate to take us out of the equation…permanently. Even his own sons." Her face was expressionless.

"Are you implying that my father would kill me without reluctance?" Derek asked his voice harsh.

"Your father murdered his most loyal and trusted friend only because he knew too much! Are you so blind that you cannot see his malfeasance?" Haven stepped closer and glared at him.

Ryn moved in between them and looked amid the two.

"Derek, if you saw what I have witnessed you would no longer question what he is capable of. The man who we grew to love and respect is but a mask on a much more vile creature."

Derek's hands tightened into fists.

"Haven, may I speak with you a moment…alone." He asked softly.

William and Ryn exchanged a glance before leaving the room. When the door shut behind them Haven crossed her arms over her chest.

"I can no longer rely on William and Ryn to be truthful. You are the only person I have left. I am trusting you with everything, but until I see what Ryn has attested too I can not _fully_ give up on my father. Tell me how you want to go about this and we'll do it. Together."

His eyes softened as they met hers.

"How long, do you suspect, it will take your father to become aware of our discernment?" Haven asked earnestly.

Derek was quiet for a moment.

"He is one of the most intelligent men I have ever met. I would be confounded if he does not already question Ryn. Less than a week's time."

Haven closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Than there is solely a single thing we can do. We must flee."


End file.
